Chapter 162
is the one hundred and sixty-second chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary In a certain mountain range during the battle between the Pro Heroes and the Shie Hassaikai, Gran Torino and Naomasa Tsukauchi have managed to track down Kurogiri thanks to eyewitness reports and have subdued him. Gran Torino tells Kurogiri that if they arrest him, the League of Villains will fall apart. As Naomasa warns Gran Torino about Kurogiri's Quirk, Kurogiri asks Gran Torino if he knows of the rumors about a "ruffian" appearing on the mountain where they are at and the reason he is here is to speak to the "ruffian". Gran Torino would prefer Kurogiri to tell him all about it behind bars. Suddenly, a huge noise reverberates in the area which catches Gran Torino's attention. Kurogiri remembers All For One advising him if anything should happen to him, Kurogiri will be the one to protect Tomura Shigaraki but if he feels uneasy he can ask the ruffian for help. Kurogiri reveals to Gran Torino and Naomasa that Tomura was not the only one All For One was cultivating. An enormous beast that towers over trees appears with a boombox around his neck, which surprises Gran Torino. Kurogiri states that the ruffian he wanted to ask for help from is one of All For One's faithful servants: Gigantomachia. The next day in the hospital at with the Pro Heroes are resting, the news reports that the League of Villains attacked the escort carrying Kai Chisaki and was a complete failure and an important piece of evidence was lost, causing the Police Force to take heavy criticism; Izuku Midoriya is shocked that Tomura attacked Chisaki, but Shota Aizawa tells him not to feel responsible for it and in the meantime, Izuku along with his classmates will be returning to U.A. High School, except for Mirio Togata, who will be taking leave. However, Izuku would like to stay in the hospital until Eri wakes up, but Shota reminds him that he cannot change the situation and they must leave her in the doctors' hands. Izuku decides to go to Mirio's room to give his regards. Izuku enters Mirio's room, with Mirio himself doing exercises on his bed, surprisingly in a cheerful mood despite all that has happened. Mirio is glad that he is in top shape and he knows that he has lost his Quirk along with Sir Nighteye and has no right to be cheerful. However, Mirio has decided not to be sad because Sir Nighteye was smiling all the time while talking to him and will respect his teachings by also smiling since he is going to be an outstanding Hero in the future and having a glum face will make Eri sad. Feeling guilty for all the pain Mirio has been through, Izuku hypothetically asks Mirio if he could give Mirio One For All, would Mirio accept it. Surprisingly, Mirio replies that he would refuse Izuku's offer, telling Izuku that by accepting his Quirk, Izuku would suffer hardship. Although he does not understand why Izuku feels dejected, Mirio thanks Izuku for doing a great job. Mirio feels positive about the situation because when Eri gets control of her Quirk in the future, she will be able to restore him to a state where he had his Quirk. Mirio asks Izuku to smile; Mirio's optimism convinces Izuku to accept the reality. Izuku tells Mirio that he will be waiting for him to return to U.A. while he is taking a temporary leave of absence. The following day at Heights Alliance in Class 1-A's dormitory, Shoto Todoroki and Katsuki Bakugo walk out, with Shoto stating that it is time to take the Provisional Hero License Exam again, but Katsuki is infuriated that Shoto is walking in front of him. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation fr:Chapitre 162 pl:Rozdział 162